thepoliticianfandomcom-20200214-history
Infinity Jackson
Infinity Jackson is one of the main characters in The Politician. She is portrayed by Zoey Deutch. Early Life Infinity grew up in Santa Barbara with her grandmother, Dusty Jackson. Throughout the Series Season 1 Infinity attends Saint Sebastian High School. She doesn't have many friends and is known as the girl with cancer, even though her illness is fake. She lives alone with her grandmother, Dusty Jackson, since her mother died when she was young. Infinity and her grandmother have traveled around the world on free trips, sponsored by charities who want to offer cancer patients special privileges. Infinity get approached by Payton to join his campaign for school president. At first hesitant, Infinity ultimately accepts the role (with a push from her grandmother who thinks that they both can get something out of it). Infinity helps Payton campaign until a video gets released by Infinity's boyfriend, Ricardo. In the video, Infinity is seen screaming "Buttmunch" at a gay reporter. This is interpreted as a homophobic slur and Payton freaks out at Infinity. He kicks her off of the ticket. During the campaign, Payton gets a tip that Infinity's cancer is not real. He tests her blood and finds out that she doesn't have cancerous blood cells in her body. After he kicks Infinity off of the ticket, he tells her that he believes her grandmother is poisoning her and that she has Munchausen's by proxy. Infinity is shocked, but eventually pieces a few things together and realizes he was right. She leaves her home and blackmails Ray, her grandmother's helper, into funding her life in exchange for not turning him into the police. Eventually, Infinity ends up writing a tell-all book to fund her life. She goes to visit Payton in New York to support him as a friend. Relationships *Dusty Jackson - Her only living grandmother, whom she calls "Nana". Throughout her life, Dusty has taken care of her. However, she was unaware that her grandmother was making her ill, using her fake illness for financial profits until Payton told her about her condition. She leaves the house and informs the cops about Dusty's illegal activities. *Ricardo - Her ex-boyfriend. He is in love with her and would do anything for her sake, even if he had to kill someone. However, when she realized that Ricardo revealed the video where she insulted a reporter with a gay slur, she breaks up with him. *Payton Hobart- In the beginning, she disliked Payton because she doesn't trust him which was why she rejected his offer to run alongside with him on the school election twice. But she later accepted the offer after he showed her his vulnerable self. When the gay slur video became viral, he drops her as his running mate and tells her that Dusty is making her ill. She briefly hated him after learning of her condition but became friends soon after when he offers her to join the school musical. Physical Appearance She often wears a bonnet and homely clothing. She doesn't wear make up. Appearances Season 1 *Pilot *The Harrington Commode *October Surprise *Gone Girl *The Voter *The Assassination of Payton Hobart: Part 1 *The Assassination of Payton Hobart: Part 2 *Vienna Season 2 Quotes Trivia * Her character is likely based off of the real live person, Gypsy Rose Blanchard. Gallery The_Harrington_Commode.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Season 1 Characters